Liliruca Arde
|-| Level 1 = |Status = Alive |Skill = Artel Assist Command Call |Magic = Cinder Ella |Weapon = Little Ballista Dagger |Equipment = Goliath Robe Supporter Glove |Light Novel = DanMachi Volume 2 Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |Manga = DanMachi Chapter 14 |Anime = DanMachi Episode 3 Sword Oratoria Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Uchida Maaya |English Voice = Hilary Haag}} Liliruca Arde (リリルカ・アーデ) is a member of the Hestia Familia. Originally a member of the Soma Familia, she converted to the Hestia Familia after securing her freedom after the War Game. Appearance Lili has a petite body with chestnut colored hair and eyes. She wears a slightly torn red and white hooded top, a red skirt, black tights, and light brown boots. Lili used to use Cinder Ella to disguise herself while living apart from the Soma Familia, but stopped doing so after the Familia's reformation. As a Cat People child, she had dark brown hair and gold eyes along with ears and a tail. As an Elf child, she had golden hair and Elf ears. Personality Lili originally hated adventurers due to the treatment she received as a supporter, using that as an excuse to trick and steal from adventurers she partied with. She also treated Bell the same way, however, his actions repeatedly caused her to question her own attitude. After she is saved by Bell, she becomes much closer to him and develops romantic feelings for him. Lili often uses her experience to gather information or do jobs that Bell and the other members of the Hestia Familia would be unable to do properly. She is also frequently amazed at how Bell seems to constantly get himself involved in trouble, yet she still cooperates with him in whatever he does. Lili is regarded as the "brains" of the Familia, being that she is the most capable when it comes to developing battle plans and strategies. She advised Bell and Welf to travel to the eighteenth floor when they were trapped in the dungeon, and she was crucial in forming the Hestia Familia's plan of attack for the War Game. Lili also possesses a strong insight, forged through her time as a thief, as she was able to pick up Finn Deimne's speech patterns, mannerisms, and character after only one meeting with him. During discussions and arguments, Lili tends to take the most logical and cautious point of view. She's more keen on using magic swords rather than risk the chance of monsters overwhelming them, bringing her to odds with Welf, and taking the cheaper option when it comes to items, food, etc. However, some stances that Lili argues for could be viewed as cold-hearted. She was against rescuing Haruhime from her life as a prostitute, and was against keeping Wiene in their home. This is not due to her lacking compassion, but rather her desire to not see harm brought upon her Familia. In both situations, she argued that doing so would bring trouble to the Familia, the latter turning out to be correct. History Lili was born to parents belonging to the Soma Familia, making her a member of the Familia from birth. However, her parents didn't look after her and ordered her to earn money for them instead. A while later, her parents were killed in the dungeon, leaving her to fend for herself. The Soma Familia didn't take care of her and bullied her, making her lonely and isolated. To earn money, she tried to be an adventurer, but didn't have the talent, eventually switching to being a supporter. As a supporter, she was constantly looked down on by those she partied with, fueling the hatred of adventurers inside of her. After a while, Lili decided to run away from the Soma Familia and become a normal citizen. However, the Soma Familia found her and inflicted misery on the old couple who took care of her, destroying their store and stealing money. She began to hate Soma himself, wondering why he created a Familia if he wasn't going to take care of it. From that time on, Lili began using her hatred of adventurers as an excuse to trick and steal from them. Abilities Magic Cinder Ella (シンダー・エラ): Cinder Ella is a transformation magic that enables Lili to transform into anything around the same size as herself, including monsters. She is able to copy the physical abilities of who/whatever she transforms into, though it's limited by her own status, and she can also take advantage of natural abilities like the Beast Humans' heightened sense of smell and hearing. Before she officially joined Bell's party at the end of volume 2, she often used Cinder Ella to disguise herself as someone else after stealing from adventurers. Skills Artel Assist ( ): Artel Assist helps compensate Lili's abilities when she's carrying a certain amount of weight, making it easier for her to carry heavy loads. Command Call ( ): Command Call increases the area Lili can convey her orders to depending on how loud she's shouting. During a melee, the area increase effect is determined by the size of the battle. She is able to remotely relay orders to people who have the same falna, and the maximum distance is determined by her level. Development Abilities Abnormal Resistance (耐異常): Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison. Trivia *The kanji used for Artel Assist is a reference to the idiom En no Shita no Chikaramochi (縁の下の力持ち), which means unsung hero or person who does a thankless task. Navigation Category:Supporters Category:Level 2